In typical control design, how to control a controlled object is designed using a model of the controlled object. In this control design, measurement conditions set as parameters for controlling the controlled object are changed and then the state of the controlled object is measured after waiting until the controlled object enters the steady state. In the control design, the model of the controlled object is generated based on the measured measurement data. For example, related techniques are disclosed by Kanako SHIMOJO et al., “Soot Modeling for Gasoline Engine using Quasi-Stationary Measurement”, the 1st Multisymposium by the Control Division of the Society of Instrument and Control Engineers (SICE), 2014.